


Phone

by 1000014



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 07:19:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7257931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1000014/pseuds/1000014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very short one shot, for a certain someone.</p><p>Not as explicit as I usually write 'em, but you get the picture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phone

"Bro."

Vergil was 'babysitting' Devil May Cry as Dante had been offered a mission away somewhere. He always enjoyed being in the shop by himself, it was quiet, peaceful and a good chance to clear his head, and look into research which he enjoyed.

A phone call broke the silence.

Dante was asking for information on as he put it "some artefact that some ass wants to use to do something shitty". He gave the necessary information to his brother, whom after a long sigh, started looking for whatever it was he needed to know.

"I am not your library you know"

"Yeah but..you are..good at all that side of things, anything pertaining to power. Anyway anyway, read that last bit out again."

Vergil read out a rather hefty paragraph on the abuse of said artefact, and the problems and demons it can cause to arrive.

"And, where and how to get rid of it"

Vergil noticed that Dante sounded a little out of breath on the phone. He assumed that there was some fight suddenly due to happen, or Dante was just..

The older twin continued to read.

He could hear an..unstable noise from the phonecall.

"Dante, are you ok," Vergil asked, uncaringly.

"Just...read..a bit more out."

Vergil narrowed his eyes at the phone. "Fine." He continued to read out the ritual side of the item in question, when he heard a bang, sounded like the phone dropped, a couple of short gasps and scuffling sounds.

"Dante, are you even paying attention?"

"OH MY GOD.. I needed that."

"...Dante?"

It slowly dawned on Vergil what Dante had done.

"Thanks bro, needed that. You have such a sweet voice. See you soon. By the way, I already found the artefact. Funny huh?"

 


End file.
